A Different Winter Holiday
by alyssialui
Summary: This is Tom's first Christmas away from the orphanage. Set in Tom's first year. Riddle Era.


_A/N: This is Tom's first Christmas away from the orphanage. Riddle Era. The top is a sneakoscope but I don't want Tom to know what it is. To him, it's just a very shiny top. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Arithmancy Assignment #7 - Write a story centered around one of the four seasons. - Winter_

_**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition!: **Preliminary Round - Write a story about Christmas_

_**The Lottery Competition: **fire, snow, winter, weather, castle_

* * *

><p>The winter sun on Christmas Day bathed the castle and the surrounding grounds in bright light. It was a lovely day really. Snow had fallen the night before now the students who had stayed for the break were running about in merriment. These students did not include Tom Riddle.<p>

Tom gazed out of the large window of the library onto the snow-covered Hogwarts grounds. Although the castle was magically kept warm, he instinctively drew his clothes tighter around him. He was the only first-year Slytherin who decided to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas. All of them were eager to get away from the castle. They had loving parents and endless toys to play with back at home. Tom had no home to go to, and he wasn't going back to the orphanage if he didn't have to, especially during winter.

He had always hated winter. The orphanage hardly had enough firewood to keep the fireplace lit for extended periods. Tom often couldn't sleep due to his violent shivers under his thin blanket.

He heard laughter and turned a bit to see some students playing the snow and throwing it at one another. He sneered at their childish antics. He hated the snow. It was too white, too wet and much too cold. It fell and messed up everything, and the weather sometimes forced him to stay inside with all the other children. And when everything was over, it made outside a soggy, slushy brown mess.

He turned away from the window and sighed. His past winters were miserable but this one was different. He was in a warm castle, with fireplaces in the common room and the library, and no slushy snow. He had endless food and all the books he could read. This was a sharp contrast to the cold, grey orphanage and the slushy yard he was used to.

He looked away from the window and scowled at the brightly coloured decorations around him. He had always hated Christmas. It was bright and too festive, and Tom hardly anything to celebrate. The orphanage had a small ratty Christmas tree put up in the main room. No presents were ever put under it.

But Tom's eyes still strayed to the large Christmas trees that were placed against the walls of the library. They were all decorated with lights and huge baubles, a light snow sprinkling on their long, evergreen branches. Some ornaments even flew about the trees in wide arcs. Tom admired it with his own childlike curiosity. The orphanage definitely didn't have those.

Then Tom rifled through his pocket and pulled out a small object. This morning, he had seen the small box at the end of his bed. He eyed the brightly wrapped box with the green bow suspiciously. He had never gotten a present before and knew not what to make of it, but he couldn't stop himself from opening it. Tom held the present in front of him, admiring how the lights from the tree glinted off the metallic sides, smiling despite his prior horrid mood. The orphanage definitely didn't have these either.

It was a small silver top with a clear white dome. Tom wondered who would get him such a childish gift. They obviously didn't know him at all. But though Tom wanted to pretend he didn't care about the toy, he still found himself playing with it. The way it spun for him when he placed it down, he felt that there was more to the toy than met the eye. He would have to do some reading later.

He placed the top down on one of the library tables and watched as it spun, the lights of the Christmas tree reflected off its sides onto the wood in dazzling arcs. Tom always hated Winter and he always hated Christmas, but this year was different. He was in a warm castle, a large Christmas tree and the first present he ever received. This was definitely a different Winter holiday.


End file.
